Faded Out
by Firekraker51
Summary: Willow turns evil after her encounter with magicks. Dawn is caught and made a portal but instead gets transported to a far away land with another witch. But this one is half whitelighter. BtvsCharmed. Post season 7 for both. No pairings.


**Faded Out**

** Ch. 1 – The Calm Before the Storm**

**A/N: This is my second story, and to all those reading my first, I haven't abandoned it, I swear, I just need to take a break. I'm sorry. My life has been busy these days, But my sister is going on vacation, so i will have more comp time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff. I wont say this in other chapters, k? I'm only saying this once.**

**Spoilers!**

**Buffy season7, Charmed season 7**

**AU: The Haliwells never had to take new identities, but kept their own, and got back their house. Season 8 never existed as far as I'm concerned.**

**Let's see how long it will take you to figure out the two main characters.**

-------------------

We just moved to San-Fran Sisco. After Sunnydale blew up, we needed to find a city to move into. L.A. Wasn't an option because of the whole Angel thing, so we moved into yet another Californian country. Buffy was trying to get a job, so she could give us a house. Xander was shaken up by the loss of Anya. He was lost in his memories. The others weren't too distraught.

But then there was Willow. She was acting strange ever since we left Sunnydale. Whenever we asked her what was wrong, she would give us a small smile, and tell us that she was overexerted from her spell. But we all knew that wasn't the case. Yesterday she had disappeared and didn't come back until 2 am. She was very unlike herself these days. I had started to think she had been altered by the spell. That is, until I started following her tonight. I was very curious, I've been told. And it seemed so was she.

At the moment I was creeping behind her through the streets. Willow was walking at a fast pace. Oh, Buffy is gonna kill me when she realizes that I'm gone. Willow stopped and slowly turned around. I ducked behind a building just in time. She didn't notice me. This was very unlike Willow. At least I thought so, until I saw her eyes. I gasped. I couldn't help it. I was scared. Afraid. She looked straight at me and cocked her head. Her eyes were black. In a moment she floated right in front of me. She wasn't totally corrupted. Her hair was still red. But just as I thought that, the darkness bled into her hair.

Afraid.

"Don't be afraid, Dawnie," she said softly, "I won't hurt you."

--------------------------

"Piper!" I called to the attic, "I got the demon!"

"Good!" she called back, "I hope no one saw you! We don't want more trouble from homeland securities."

"Definitely not." I muttered under my breath. Then I called back to Piper, "Where's -"

I was cut off an explosion. I rushed upstairs to see a Krychek demon. Piper blew him up almost effortlessly.

"I though you said you vanquished him?" Piper asked, eyebrow raised.

"I did, but it's probably another one." I remembered what I was about to ask, "So where's Phoebe?"

"She's at work," Piper replied.

She was looking in the book of Shadows under 'Disturbances'.

"What ya lookin' in there for?" I asked her.

"Haven't you felt it?"

"Felt what?"

"Just anything weird."

"As a matter of fact, I have been feeling wonky lately," I admitted.

"Wonky?" She asked, with yet another eyebrow raising.

I just gave her a look.

We heard the front door open.

"Phoebe's home," I stated

We went down to meet her.

"Hi!" she shouted to us as we came down the stairs.

"What took ya so long?" Piper asked.

"I had to go a little late because Elise is out sick."She said, taking off her coat, "Um, listen, have you guys been feeling wonky today?"

I made a small laugh when she said wonky. I gave Piper a look.

"Am I missing something here?" asked Phoebe, looking at both of us in turn.

"Not a thing," Piper said, "Come on up to the attic, I want to show you and your wonky feelings something"

Piper showed us the page in the book of shadows that she was reading before.

Phoebe took it and read it aloud, "Disturbances: When magic frenzies in waves alerting any magical being of a powerful presence."

"Does this mean there's a witch out there stronger than us?" I asked, a little nervously.

"Maybe individually," said Piper, "but I don't think anything is stronger than the power of three. Besides, it doesn't have to be a witch, it could be a warlock, or the angel of death, or destiny, or whatever."

"Wow, Piper," Phoebe seemed a little bit impressed, "you're starting to act like Prue used to."

I sighed, "I wish I could've met Prue, she seems... perfect. There's no other way to say it. The way you talk about her, she seems like the ideal sister."

"Oh, she wasn't without her flaws," Phoebe smiled, apparently lost in memories, "She was too serious for our likes -"

"You're telling me," Piper interrupted.

"- and she was a little bossy-"

"A little!"

"- but she was our sister, the one we knew our whole lives. She will always seem perfect to us, no matter what her flaws were. You remember that too, alright sister?"

I smiled, I couldn't help it. "Ya know, if you weren't already an advice columnist, I would think you would be a good motivational speaker."

Phoebe flashed a brief smile and returned to the text. "A disturbance also occurs when powerful magic has been used."

"I guess thats why that demon a few days ago knew we weren't dead, even before anyone else knew."

Piper (who, according to Phoebe, sounds very Prue-like) put down some more facts, "That means that, if the disturbance affected us, a very powerful magical being has used powerful magic probably more powerful than each of us individually."

Phoebe felt Piper's forehead.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to see if you have a fever."

Piper swatted her hand away. "I do not have a fever."

"Well you're acting weird these days,"

I smiled, "Do you feel... wonky?"

Phoebe looked at me. "Seriously, am I missing something?"

"Not much," I replied.

"Anyways, I'm not wonky!" Piper said, slightly irritated.\

"But you have been acting weird..."

"I just feel like I haven't been pulling my weight lately. I haven't been acting like the older sister."

"Oh don't worry," Phoebe comforted, "You're still super sis."

"Yeah," I joined in, "you -" I was cut off by a small shiver.

Phoebe felt like she needed to say something, "I feel wonky, don't you feel wonky?"

I agreed, "I feel wonky too. How about you, Piper?"

"I definitely feel a little bit wonk – weird" she corrected herself quickly. I almost didn't notice. I would've made a remark, but for the shiver that ran down my spine.

-------------------------

"Don't be afraid, Dawnie, everything will be fine."

----------------------------

**Dun dun dun...**

**anywise, I am really sorry to those that are reading my other story.**

**I'll try to get another chappie in by next week.**

**This story is dedicated to all of my loyal fans.**

**(Though I probably don't have many)**


End file.
